The New War
by LadayoftheWood
Summary: A new war has begun against the three species, Vampires, Lycans, and Darklings. The descendant of Micheal and Selene, Zoey, must live and fight through this war. She must protect the ones she loves.
1. Default Chapter

The species of half Vampire half Lycan, known as Darklings, arose to a numerous amount. But the Vampires and the Lycans detested the Darklings. The Vampires hated the species because of their Lycan side and the Lycans hated them because of the Vampire side. Many years after Michel had started the Darklings, a war arose between all three species.

The Vampires and Lycans became mortal enemies to the Darklings. Darklighters, hunters of darklings, became common between Vampires and Lycans. Darklings became an endangered species after the war.

Some say there is no way to kill a Darkling because they are stronger then both species. But there is one way. It took many years to find the right formula, but eventually the scientists that worked for the Vampires found the formula and revealed it among the Lycans.

That is when the extinction of the Darklings drew near.

I am a Darkling

I hunt for and protect my people from the brink of extinction. Though I may not seem like it, my people say I am wise. I am the last living ancestor of Michel and Selene and people look up to me for protection. So I feel as if I am their ruler. It is my duty to help protect them and I will do whatever I can to try even if lives are at risk. Even mine.

As I walk down the slimy, cemented tunnel of the sewer, I drag a dead, bloody body of a deer over my shoulders. My snow-white hair is French braided in the back with a few unruly strands sticking out here and there. My eyes grew accustomed to the dim light of the sewer. I was raised here my whole life, though I do venture out every chance I get.

I walk into an opening where some of the Darklings dwelled, ripping apart the limp bloody bodies of deer and small animals. As I drop the body on the floor, a few eyes stray my way and then turn back to their prey. I start to walk away, the heels of my black boots splashing in small murky puddles the clicks of my heels echoing around the small area, when Selina sprints up to me.

"Celestro is looking for you," she tells me in a worried tone.

Selina is a young girl that appears to be the age of sixteen. Her brown, blond streaked, hair could usually be found tied half way up with an aqua bandana covering the top of her head and two light blonde, almost white, strands of hair framing her heart shaped face. Her normal attire is tight black cargo pants with multiple zip pockets and flares at the bottom just barely covering her black tennis shoes. Entwined in the middle of the black shirt is an aqua dragon breathing fire. Upon her belt rests a silver dagger and strapped to her ankle is a small knife.

I remember the day I first rested my eyes upon her. She was lying in a guitar, blood pooling around her neck. She had been bitten by a vampire and left there deteriorating as her life force flowed from her body. Her eyes, opaline with different colors flitting through pearl white orbs, were filled with deep terror and longing to be helped as she glanced up, meeting my eyes. I knew by the feeling in my heart, that I could not leave her alone.....Vampire or not. I cleansed her wound and guided her through the stages of suffering. With hatred in her eyes, she regrets becoming the creature. Though she struggles with attending college and testing for a remedy, she always has time to try and solve other problems.

"When is he never looking for me?" I ask sarcastically. I roll my solid white eyes hidden behind my black shades. I walk past her towards a tunnel with rusty iron bars leading in a straight line to climb. Selina follows me on my tail.

"You know he always gets mad when you leave the sewer."

I hoist myself up the side and begin to climb slowly

"Well, he can just get over it." I answer in an angered tone.

Selina climbs after me, "You know he is going to nag about this whole going-out-and-hunting-for-my-people- thing."

I step out of the tunnel into an opening of where Selina tested for a cure for her virus and where I slept.

"Who is he to tell me when I can stay and leave?" I ask raising my voice a little. "All I'm saying is that you better talk to him and learn to sneak out at night."

I slam my hand on the wooden brown table that holds a black microscope and other chemicals in beakers.

"Be careful!!!" She says alarmed scampering over to the table. "I work very hard on these chemicals and if you spill them my whole work for years could be destroyed!!" "Why can't you just accept what you are?" "You know why I can't." She sits in a rollaway chair looking over papers.

Footsteps echoing through the tunnel just barely sounding led me to know that someone was climbing up towards the entrance. I propped up against the concrete wall watching the faint smoke swirl in the air from a boiling liquid in a glass beaker. A head with long stringy black hair, black sunken eyes, a pale face with a five o' clock shadow pops up at the end of the tunnel.

"The boys are getting hungry again, Zoey," a husky voice comes from the man. I sigh as I slowly walk towards the tunnel. "I'll go, but you, Zackoriah, and Helsham are going with me." I say sheathing my sword to my black belt. The head nods and disappears. I drop down the tunnel and land softy on my feet not making a sound.


	2. The King

An aged man with hair as black as night and black onyx eyes resting upon his pale face, sat upon a gold throne tapping his finger nails against the hard metal armchair. His clothes were made of velvet as soft as cat fur and just as black. Strapped to his black belt was a sword with a gold glittery handle.

A young man with curly jet-black hair down to his shoulders always looking wet, black eyes resting upon his pale as the moon face, strode in with a slow pace. He stopped a few feet away and kneeled down on one knee his black leather trench coat touching the ground. Underneath his trench coat he wore a black faded tight shirt which you could see almost every ripple of his muscles, black leather pants with stitches around them, and black boots. On his belt rested four loaded guns with ammunition strapped on the back of the belt and strapped on his ankle is a small knife.

As he bent down, a few strands of his hair fell into his face gently touching his pale cheeks.

"Good evening, my lord," he speaks in a deep tone with a tiny hint of an English accent.

"Good evening to you too, Damien. I pray that you bring me news?"

"Yes, my lord. We have found no trace of the Darklings or the heir. It is like they disappeared from the surface of the earth. We cann-"

"And are you just going to give up?" The man on the throne asks sharply.

"N-No, my lord. Darklighters never give up."

"Good. Now! I want you and three others to go out and hunt in the forest."

He raises up and looks to him, "Yes, my lord."

"Do not fail this time."

He nods softly and turns around sharply on his heels and walks quickly from the room.


	3. The Meeting

Creatures sprinted through the forest climbing up trees and jumping off the branches or swinging from one to another. As their bodies hit the moonlight their skin shone blue and their fingers long with sharp, curvy nails that looked like claws. Three of them wore no shirts, only pants. They sprinted into a clearing filled with cattle grazing. They pounced on the cattle and tore at their necks ripping the flesh from the body.

I stood on a branch in the moonlight over them, the breeze blowing through the strands of my white hair gently. I watched them as my snow-white eyes turned solid black.

I knew it was dangerous to expose my people to the world at night, but I could not let them starve. A feeling grew in me like something terrible was going to happen. It loomed over me like a black cloud and I decided that maybe eating something would ease the feeling. I leapt off the branch and landed with ease on the ground. Slowly crawling through the grass, my eyes became fixated on a lonely grazing cow. When I was just about to pounce, the adrenaline shooting through my body, a loud gunshot rang through the air.

I jerked my head in the direction it came, my fangs out with saliva dripping down, and my black eyes searching for the cause of the shot. The other creatures jerked their heads up from their feast and looked around cautiously.

After the shot four men dressed all in black pointing guns at us walked out of the wood. I knew what they were. They were Darklighters. I knew they had come for us. To take our lives. But I would not give up that easily.

The Darklighters fired at us and we roared echoing loud. Helsham, the one with long greasy black hair down to his waist, was hit with a bullet. These aren't ordinary bullets. They have a chemical that takes years and years to make. A chemical known to us as death. This chemical consists of a liquid silver nitrate and a liquid with ultra violet ray. I look at Helsham his body burning smoke rising from his burnt body. I felt rage and anger rise in me. I started running with the others into the forest as bullets came flying past us. One just barely missed Zackoriah's leg making a flesh wound. He screamed ready to run towards the men when I grabbed his arm giving him a look of "no let me handle it." I look to Malachi

"Take him back to the sewer. I'll handle the rest."

"Are you sure?" He asks with a worried tone.

"Just trust me. Here!" I tore my leather jacket off and threw it to him. "Take that back. Give it to Selina if I don't make it."

He nods and helps Zackoriah running towards the sewer.

I turn my head listening and then hearing them arrive closer. I climb up a tree watching, waiting for them. One passes the tree his gun out at the ready. I jump from the branch and land lightly behind him. As soon as I landed I slung my sword out and rammed it through his chest cavity holding his heart. His body burns into ashes and scattering around the base of the tree.

Bullets come flying past me and I roll trying to dodge them. I rolled near a tree and then quickly got up hiding behind the trunk. As the firing ceased, I peeked around the corner and saw two of the men pointing their guns in the air looking around.

"Well…here's my chance."

I slide my silver dagger from my belt and throw it sending it straight into one of the men's chest. His bloodcurdling scream could be heard throughout the forest as his body disintegrated into ashes.

The other man started shooting and I threw myself back behind my protection and scuttled up it. He started shooting in the air where the branches are when another man came out between the bushes.

"Save your fire, Marishky. If you can't hit your prey once in their vulnerable areas don't waste the ammo," the man who just walked from the bushes says.

"How do you want me to kill the beast, Damien? It is quite fast and very hard to see."

"You are a vampire you idiot! You can hunt and track in the dark! Just keep your eyes open."

"Yes, sir."

Damien walks through the bushes he came through, leaving Marishky alone with me. As Marishky turns his back to where I am hiding, I leap down silently and stand behind him watching and waiting for him turn. As he turned he saw me, I could see the fear in his eyes, which brought on the more pleasure to kill.

I pounce on him ripping the flesh from his neck and feeling his cold blood in my mouth. I feasted upon his limp, dead body.

"Three down one more to go," I say licking the blood from his neck.

Damien runs through the bushes and jumps pushing me off the body. I fly into a tree, but stand up a bit dazed and shake my head. Damien comes into my vision standing there with two guns in his hands aiming at me.

"Well, if it isn't the heir of Michael and Selene. Time to die dog boy!"

I roar sending an echo all through the forest. As I begin to charge at him he begins to shoot. I dodge the bullets and pounce on him knocking him to the ground a few feet from where he stood. His guns fly out of his hands and land a few feet away. I pinned him to the ground and watch over him breathing hard.

"Stop breathing your dog breath on me!" He exclaims.

I growl in his face and lean down to rip his neck open, when he kicks me off sending me flying some feet away. He runs and pounces on me pinning me to the ground.

"Look who's pinned you to the ground dog boy!"

I push up against him, but couldn't move him. I then pushed my feet up against his stomach area and push him off. As I was free for not so long, I start to climb a tree. Following my actions, Damien took his gun that was strapped on his ankle out and began to shoot. A bullet just barely missed my leg, but it scrapped the skin. I fall off the branch losing my balance and land on the ground with a thud. Everything turned black.

Damien picked up my limp, unconscious body and laid it on the ground next to a small fire.

"I thought I might like to take a rest before I take you to Lord Lucious. He might be happy to see you."

He watches my form as I breathe slowly in and out. My body suddenly forms into my human half, fingers and fingernails turning normal size. Damien's eyebrow cocks up as I change.

"Hmmm?"

Damien slowly walks to my body and kneels down looking over. He gently removes a few strands of hair from my face.

"Heh! The heir of Michael and Selene is…a..girl!"

He gazes at my face smiling a bit revealing his short pearl white fangs. He slides his hand gently across my cheek.

"You are pretty I should say. Of course when you aren't in your Darkling form."

I snap my eyes open at feeling his cool, gentle touch. At seeing his face I knew he was a Darklighter and I acted quickly. I kicked him away from me and stood up pain surging through my leg making me have to limp. My head throbbed and I felt something warm trickle down the side of my face. I ignore it and sprinted hard towards the sewer.

Damien sprinted as fast as he could after me, but lost to where I was running. My wolven blood flowing through my veins gave me the strength to run faster than any vampire. Damien stopped running trying to catch his breath. He looked around with his keen eyesight to try to catch a glimpse of me, but I was nowhere in sight.

"Damn it!" He screamed punching a tree making little splits to where he punched it. "Lord Lucious is going to have my head for this!"


	4. Love

I run limping down the sewer splashing in the murky water. As I enter the open area of where my people eat, I see Selina attending to Zachoriah's wounds.

"Concentrate on healing. That is what helps." She told him.

Malachi glances towards my direction and does a double take.

"Zoey!" He yells.

Selina looks up and walks over to me.

"What happened to you?" She asks looking at the wound on my head.

"I'll explain later. Right now I need to rest and heal my wounds."

"Alright."

I walk towards my room trying to make things stop spinning.

Selina yells back to me, "Celestro is very angry with you. I would stay away from him for a few days!"

I ignore what she says and climb to my room. I walk to my old rag bed and collapse, closing my eyes. As I concentrate on healing, I hear the echo of footsteps in my room. They are heavy, like a mans footstep. They stop beside my bed and I soon feel firm hands grab my arms and jerk me up.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" A familiar voice screams.

I open my eyes to see the man that I despise the most-Celestro. He is supposed to be the leader of my people. Somehow I don't see the leadership quality in him. His silver platinum hair reaches to his neck, outlining his cold gray eyes. His face is as pale as the moon shining at night. He always wears black slacks, a black collared button down shirt, never tucked, and black shoes. On his belt he wearstwo holstered, loaded pistols.

I just roll my eyes and push him away.

"Don't you realize what you have done? You got Helsham killed and nearly got Zackoriah and Malachi killed! Why do you always have to disobey me?"

I walk to a small tunnel that led out of my room and sit on the edge. Anger began rising in me. I can feel it soaring through my veins. I haveto deal with this man and his tendency to gripe about everything I do.

"Will you just get off my back for once?" I jerk my head in his direction, my eyes turning black.

"No! It is my duty to watch over you. You carry the true gene and I can't have you getting yourself killed and risking our race ceasing to exist!"

"That's all you care about isn't it? Just want me to be safe so I can reproduce."

"Yes!"

I stand up glaring at him.

"I see then. And let me guess, you want to be the father of my children?"

"Well...yes I do."

"You make me sick."

I turn around focusing on the wall ignoring his voice. Pushing his voice from my ears.

"You act like your mother!"

This drifted through my ears and into my brain. I turn around swiftly narrowing my eyes.

"What would you know about my mother?"

"You have the same naive mind that she did."

The anger finally broke through the wall that I had tried to hold it back with. I reared my left arm up, clenching my fist. The anger begins to build up in my fist and I let it take over striking him in the face.

I run from my room into the hallway, nearly knocking Selina to the ground.

"Zoey?" She asks in a worried tone.

Selina walks in the direction of my room and sees Celestro dropping from the tunnel, blood dripping from his nose. She approaches him.

"What happened to you?" She asks with an awkward look on her face.

"Ran…into a wall…wasn't looking where I was going. Don't you have some chemicals or something to conjure up?"

"Yes…well.."

Celestro walks away in a foul mood, grunting under his breath, wiping the blood from his nose. Selina jogs in the direction of where I ran.

I sit by a tree with my back against the bark and my knees up against my chest, my arms around them tightly. My head is down with my hair over my eyes. Tears trickle down my pale cheek as memories of my parents flit through my brain.

Damien walks through the woods thinking to himself out loudly.

"Why didn't I just shoot her? It would have helped slow her down. She does seem to have a decent face."

He stops coming to the edge of a clearing and looks up to the moon shining brightly. A gentle breeze blows through the clearing carrying the sound of a gentle sigh of sadness. Upon hearing the sound, Damien, with his black eyes, gazes around the area. His gaze rests upon a small black clump shape in the beams of the moonlight next to a tree.

"What...is that?" He whispers to himself.

He narrows his eyes trying to ponder what this "thing" is. He slowly steps forward, trying to be silent like a lion on the prowl.

Another cool soft breeze blows through the clearing carrying the scent of a vampire. A vampire scent is one of the worst scents anyone can smell. To the human nose it reeks of garbage and stinky old socks.

The scent disturbs my senses and I snap my head up looking around. I feel my wolf side rush through my veins and my skin begin to bubble, as it turns blue.

Damien notices something strange about the shape. He sniffs the air, a small grin coming to his face. Lycans have a distinctive wet dog smell. Combine Vampire and Lycan smell and Darklings have the worse of all.

"I smell dog!" He laughed to himself.

He slowly walks past some trees with his hand on the handle of his sword. My ears perk up listening for the sound of a foot stepping on dried leaves and twigs. Damien climbs a tree close to where I resigned. He rises up slowly, getting ready to pounce. Right as I turn myself around, Damien leaps from the branch, pushing against me, making me fall to the ground. I land hard on the surface, groaning. Damien had landed on top of me, pinning my arms to the ground. I glared at his face with my black eyes. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I pull against his hard body, turning him over onto his back. I pinned him this time.

His fangs slide out as a hiss came from his opened mouth. A growl seeped from my throat and out of my mouth. He twist_s_ me over onto a dip like a small hill and we begin to tumble, rolling over each other. My back slams on the flat surface after what seems like an eternity of rolling. I begin to change into my human form: pale skin, white eyes, and no fangs. He finally pinned me to the ground, my strength unable to prevail against his.

After a couple of minutes of pushing against him, I stop, my breathing becoming heavier. A few strands of Damien's hair stuck to his pale cheek from the sweat. I gaze into his deep black eyes, wondering what is going on in his head. A warm feeling comes over me as I gazed in his eyes. An urge flows through my veins. Like a "wanting" urge. Damien gazes back into my white eyes. I lift my head to lean in towards his face. As I lean in, he leans in as well. I can feel his warm breath on my cold cheek. Our faces are just inches apart. I know what is going to happen next. Our lips will meet and we will indulge in a passionate, delicious kiss.

As out lips are about to meet in that passionate and delicious kiss I so hoped for, I hear a familiar voice screaming my name.

"ZOEY!….ZOEY!"

It was Selina

"What is Selina doing here?" I ask myself. "She must have followed me."

Damien, still gazing in my eyes, presses his lips against mine. It was a light kiss, but my first. He has a scent of blood to his taste and I enjoy it. I kiss back just laying there with his body on mine.

I feel his body roll off mine, his lips jerking from my grasp. I open my eyes to see Selina standing over me her fangs out hissing. My eyes also spotted the man whom I kissed. His fangs were out as well hissing back.

"Zoey! What are you doing with this Darklighter?" Selina asks, her eyes turning aqua.

Damien looks at her with a curious face.

"You are a vampire?"

"Yes, I am. Why do you want to know?"

"I never knew a Darkling would be friends with a Vampire."

"Well…she saved my life and that's all I have to say. Wait! Why were you, a Darklighter, kissing a Darkling?"

He looks to the ground as he stammers, "Well…I think she is quite attractive and…couldn't resist tasting her!"

I lift myself up to my feet and look to Damien in shock. I could not believe that a man like him would fall for a girl like me.

"You..like..me?" I ask.

Damien smiles showing his fangs.

"Well, yes I do. I think you are beautiful."

My cheeks turn red, as I looked to the ground a smile spreading across my face. Of all the years I had lived I never thought I would meet someone of his stature.

A growl can be heard behind me and as I turned around to look, I saw blue glowing eyes. Damien takes his revolver out and cocks it. A deep voice speaks out in the darkness.

"Put your gun down, Darklighter."

"And why should I do as you say?" Damien's eyes flash icy blue.

"Because I am not here to hurt anyone."

"Likely story." Selina hisses.

A man steps from the dark shadows of the forest into the clearing. Wet, brown, curly hair hangs from his head to his shoulders. Sky blue orbs are seen in his eyes, as are normal with Lycan's eyes. His eyes soon turn to their normal color-dark brown. His attire consists of a black, untucked, button down collared shirt, black slacks, no shoes, and a black, leather trench coat.

"Suspect things so easily, my friend. My name is Leen. I am, of course, a Lycan." He says his fangs showing.

"How can we trust you?" Damien asks.

"Well, I haven't killed you guys yet. I don't want any part of killing anyone. Especially you, Zoey."

"How do you know my name?" I ask.

He laughs, "Almost everyone knows who you are. You are one of the most famous Darklings in the chronicle books. Your parents are known through the legends. How can anyone not know you?"

Selina looks to him.

"You read a lot don't you?"

"WelI I am one who loves to translate the ancient language to the language of now."

"Really?" Selina smiles.

A small smile spreads across his face.

"Hello?" I say, waving my hands in Selina's face. "Can we go now?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah!" She says snapping out of her daze.

I take hold of her arm and drag her with me.

"Look, we better get going."

Damien looks at me with longing in his deep black eyes. The look makes me want to stay with him. It is almost a yearning in my heart. This time it is Selina that has to drag me away.

"Wait!" Damien screams grabbing hold of my arm. "You were crying about something. What was it?"

"Oh..um..it was nothing." I say looking to the ground.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I-I don't know." I say as his hand lets go of my arm.

I can tell he is hurt by this answer. The pain in his eyes could be seen even if you glanced at him.

We make our way to the sewer with me looking over my shoulder to see if I can still get a glimpse of him.


	5. Betrayal and love

Leen looks to Damien and smiles, "You like her don't you?"

Damien continues to gaze in the direction I left. Leen gently pats his shoulder as he looks in the same direction.

"Her friend is quite attractive." Leen glances over at his newfound friend, Damien.

As Selena and I walk towards our home, I stop, scenting a strange; fowl smell moving in the wind. Selena looks back at me with a confused look on her face.

"What is it?"

"Shh!" I say. "Something fowl is near us."

"Vampires? Lycans? What is it?"

I turn to her my eyes becoming solid black. "Run.."

Before she even takes one step, a bullet flies past her. Jumping, she jolts through the wood, not even looking back.

I rest on my knees as my skin bubbles blue, ears stretching out pointy, and fingernails becoming sharp like claws. In the open, strangers clad in black with pistols and other handguns, stride cautiously.

My fangs slide out as I let out a piercing roar. In minutes they are shooting at me and I speed through the open area twisting and turning, dodging the bullets.

"Come on!" One man screams as he chases after me.

Panting hard, I come to a hollow tree with a huge opening at the bottom. I crawl in squatting on my knees as I become alert to my surroundings. I wait for them to pass by.

Leaves crunch under the men's feet as they come closer to where I am hiding. One man comes in sight, pointing his m-16 up in the air and then out as if he was on alert. Another man follows him, his rifle out as well.

"She couldn't have gotten far," the first man says.

"Yeah…but remember, she's half and half. She's gonna be pretty fast."

"Be on alert!"

As they pass the tree, I lean my head on the bark letting out a small sigh of relief. After a few minutes pass, I peek around to see if everything is okay. I see that it is clear and I slowly walk into the open cautiously. I try to calm my breathing as my eyes dart in every direction.

Soon I hear the sound of a twig breaking and I jerk my head. But right as I turn, a Lycan pounces on me snarling and snapping. I push trying to get him off me while my eyes glare wt him with the pitch-blackness. A deep growl seeps from my throat and my fangs slowly slide out from my gums. My lips drawl back as I let out a loud piercing roar. As quick as lightning, I sink my fangs deep into his jugular, ripping it wide open. Rolling him off me I pounce on him sucking his blood and ripping his neck wider. The warm blood trickles down my chin as my thirst becomes satisfied. Letting out a deep roar, I lift my head up towards the sky.

Bullets come flying past me and I growl snarling. Before I know it, more gun shots come, but killing the Darklighter. My eyes grow wide seeing Damien holding the gun that killed the hunter. Leen comes up behind him carrying an unconscious Selena. Damien sprints up to me dropping his gun. He takes my face in his hands as my form changes and pulls my face towards his resulting in a passionate kiss. My body calms down as we kiss.

There in the shadows is hiding another Darklighter watching. His eyes grow wide as he watches the Captain of the Darklighters be intimate and friendly to the enemy.

"Damien…you traitor." He whispers to himself.

Damien licks the blood from my chin and smiles. "Are you alright?"

I smile, "Yes…now that you have come. Though I think I could have taken them."

"Oh really?"

"Hey? You two love birds?" Leen says looking around. "Lets go back to my place."

Damien nods and takes my hand as we walk on the pathway through the wood. The Darklighter runs off through the wood and towards the castle.

Lord Lucious stands in a library finding interest in a book. As he reads, the door of the library swings open.

"My lord!" The Darklighter that had spied on Damien, walks in.

"My lord…I have news!" He bows.

"What is the news, Malcolm?" Lord Lucious says looking up from his study.

"Joshian and I were out in the forest my lord and we found the heir….but there was another person."

"Who?"

"Damien but…he was different. He killed Joshian. Then he went to the heir, which I might add is a girl-"

"Get to the point!"

"He..I think…is having some kind of intimate relationship with her. I noticed he kissed her and she had blood on her face so he licked her face."

"Bastard…"

"He has betrayed the covenant, my lord."

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Yes, my lord. I saw it with my own eyes."

"He has betrayed everything he was raised to believe."

"Maybe it is love?"

Lucious snarls at him showing his teeth, "I never taught him to love his enemies! He let her seduce him and take him in."

"What should we do?"

"We must do what we must do….execute him for betraying the covenant."

"Yes, my lord. Shall I go with my troops to receive him?"

"Yes…bring him to me. And…if you find him with..her..bring her back as well."

"Yes Lord Lucious." The man stands to his feet and turns walking out of the room. He then goes down some steps leading to the first floor. He walks down the hallway and to the last door on the left. Opening the door, wooden stairs lead to an armor area. Sitting there is a group of men loading guns.

"Lock'em and load'em boys. We have a hunt." Malcolm remarks grabbing a gun off a nearby shelf.

"What are we to hunt?" One of the guys asks.

"What we've always been hunting all those years…the heir, but…there is another."

"Who?"

"Damien."

"What? You have to be kidding me!"

"I kid you not brother. Just an hour or two ago I saw him with the heir. Damien…is in love with her."

"What? That's not possible!" One of the guys says jumping to his feet."

"I saw him with my own eyes. He kissed her! He was practically all over her. Lord Lucious wants us to bring him back as well as the heir."

"What Lord Lucious says we will do!"

"Lets go then!" He cocks his gun and walks out with all the rest.

Leen holds Selena scurrying down the street in the darkness as Damien and I follow him. On this street are abandoned houses that look like they are nearly going to fall to pieces. We reach one that is two floors high with vines growing up the sides and the roof sinking in with a few holes here and there. Its walls are colored gray and the shutters green.

We sneak in through the back door and walk to the run down living room. He places Selena on the couch and then walks back into the kitchen grabbing a washrag and a lemon. He strolls over to her and gently squeezes lemon juice on the rag. Placing it over her nose, Selena moans as a disgusted look comes upon her face.

"Come on Selena." He says. "Wake up."

"mmm…" Selena moans.

Her eyes slowly open as she looks around, "Where…am I?"

"You are in my house." Leen answers her, dabbing her face gently with a cold rag.

"What happened to her?" I ask.

"Well.." Leen begins. "She was fighting off Vampires when I found her. So..to be the curtious one I pounced right on in, literally. A vampire came up behind her and hit her in the head. She's doing fine."


	6. love and misses

Selena slowly wakes to see herself in this rundown old house. She blinks a few times to adjust her vision.

"Oww…where am I?" She moans slowly sitting up and holding her head.

"Selena, you just asked that and I just answered it," Leen began. "You are in my house."

"Selena, why don't you just lay back down and rest." I say as I bring her a small pillow from a bedroom.

"I'm fine..really…"

"No! Selena," Leen says. "You rest here and I can watch you. You suffered a head wound so you lay here and rest."

"Oh fine!" She winces as she closes her eyes and leans back on the couch resting her head on the soft fluffy pillow.

"There are a couple rooms upstairs with a bathroom. You can wash up and rest the night there if you like." Leen adds looking away from Selena's sleeping body.

"Thank you." Damien says.

I glance one more time at Selena's sleeping body and sigh as I walk up the stairs. I can hear Damien's footsteps right behind me as I walk to my room. As I open the door, I feel Damien's hand clasp my arm. I turn to look at him into his deep black eyes.

"Follow me to my room. I want to talk with you." He tells me trying to drag me away from my room.

"A-Alright.." I say reluctantly following him.

His room rests just across the hallway from mine. His hand glides slowly from my upper arm to my hand., interlocking his fingers with mine. He guides me to the bed and I sit as he sits beside me. His eyes glance at me and then to the floor.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask curiously.

"Well..Zoey..I-I.." He stands up and walks over to the window looking out. "I..love..you.." He then turns to me looking into my eyes.

"Damien…" I say. "Y-You're a Darklighter! You can't be a traitor for what you swore to kill!"

"I have and I am following my heart. Look at your mother. She left being a death dealer and stayed with your father."

He places a firm, but sensitive grip on my shoulders. I stare into his eyes seeing the love for me. A tear slowly trickles down my cheek as his thumb meets it in the end wiping it away. Our faces lean in and our lips meet kissing softly at first and then passionately. Sounds and noises I can't hear anymore. For I was in bliss.

His hands slowly slip down my arms and to my waist. My hands slowly slip under his black muscle shirt; his skin smooth with a bit of fuzz. A small, but deep moan rumbles in his throat as he slowly pushes me down on the bed.

Of course I cannot tell you the rest because I know in your minds you know what happens. Plus, me telling you the details would be of much embarressment.

Downstairs in the living room Leen types on his computer. Every now and then he glances up to see Selena sleeping. He smiles and rolls his chair next to the couch. Gently removing a few strands of her hair, Selena stirs slowly opening her eyes. A weary smile spreads across her face as she sees Leen.

"Oh Selena! I must confess to you!" Leen exclaims as he rubs her cheek with his hand. "I think you are the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…I'm in love with you!"

Selena smiles and hugs him tight. "Oh Leen! I love you too!"

Leen smiles and leans in pressing his lips lightly to hers, but soon becomes a hard passionate kiss.

As they were kissing, a loud crashing sound, like pans falling, comes from the kitchen. Leen's ears perk up as he jerks away from Selena. His eyes turn sky blue as he sniffs the air.

"W-What is it, Leen?" She asks.

"Stay here." He commands as he gets up from the couch.

Walking cautiously to the kitchen, Leen's hair on the back of his neck stands up. As he enters the kitchen a lycan pounces on him sending Leen into the stove. Leen growls as his body changes into the werewolf form. He growls as he is about to pounce on the female lycan. Selena walks to the kitchen.

"Leen?" She asks worriedly

She stops at the door and looks straight at the lycan. The female lycan roars as Selena hisses her fangs sliding out. The lycan pounces in the air ready to land on Selena, but Leen pounces on her pinning her to the floor. Slashing his face, the lycan rolls him over pinning him to the ground and leaning in to rip his neck open. Selena comes behind her and rams a silver pot against her head knocking her off.

Selena leans down to Leen, but as she does the lycan leaps on her slashing at her. A piercing hiss escapes Selena as she falls to the floor. A growl comes from behind the lycan and Leen grabs her neck from behind. Making her chest bleed, he rams his fits into it ripping her heart out. Selena looks up to Leen and quickly jumps from the ground and into his arms.

As this is going on Damien and I are asleep in each other's arms under the covers. Damien wakes up as he hears the commotion downstairs. His eyes wonder the room only seeing light from the pale full moon. As his eyes rest upon my sleeping, exposed flesh a smile spreads across his handsome face. His arms grip me tighter forcing my body tight against his.

"I love you Zoey," he says smiling as he plants a kiss on my forehead.

As his eyelids get heavy with sleepiness shadows move about the room. His eyes close shut as a tranquelizer is shot into my neck.

Damien wakes to the rising of the sun. His arms move around as his hands search for the soft skin of the beauty he loves.

"hmm…she probably already got dressed and went downstairs."

He slowly got up stretching, his arms up in the air. Slipping out of bed he places his silk, black boxers and black leather pants on. As he walks down the stairs he places his black muscle shirt on. There on the couch sleeps Leen and Selena in his arms.

Damien smiles, "Little love birds."

He walks to the couch and shakes Leen lightly. Leen's eyes snap open.

"Oh..it's just you."

"Yeah, who's you think it was?"

"eh.."

"Did you see or hear Zoey come down?"

"No, no one's been down all night."

"She's not upstairs and she wasn't with me when I woke up."

"Oh..crap.."

Damien's eyes squint at him. "You know something, Leen. Tell me!"

"Calm down! During the night a lycan got into the house..Selena and I killed it."

"So..what..does this mean?"

"I think, maybe, the lycan was a distraction for us so someone could take Zoey."

"But..who wou-" He stops as his eyes grow with anger. "King Lucious..."

"Weren't you serving him?"

"Yeah..he must have found out I switched sides. Man! I led them straight to Zoey."

"Well, that was a smart one."

"Shut-up Leen!"

"Well, what do you suppose we do?"

"I know where they've taken her."

"Selena! She can get her people to help!"

Celestro paces back and forth in Zoey's room waiting for her. She had been missing for a few days and worry took over him. Selena climbs into the main sewer room as the beasts are ripping at dead carcasses. Some catch the scent of Damien and let out low deep growls.

"They don't take kind to hunters," Selena informs him.

"I can tell."

Selena climbs up the rusty iron bars and into her and Zoey's room. Celestro's eyes catch Damien's presence.

"What is a Darklighter doing here?" He growls.

"Zoey was kidnapped…we came here to collect a small group of fighters to help us." Selena says to him as she collects some guns and ammunition.

"She's been kidnapped?"

"Yeah.." Damien responds.

"Who are you and what do you have to do with this?"

"I'm her lover."

"Oh..well..news flash! She's with me!"

"Is that so?" Damien snarls.

"Guys!" Selena screams. "We don't have time to argue over who she loves or not! Zoey has been kidnapped and her life is in danger. Lets collect the weapons and the people and go get her back."

Selena places a sack on her back and jumps from the room and to the main tunnel. Damien and Celestro follow her.

"Alright guys.." Selena says getting their attention. "We have a situation on our hands."

The beats look up from their meal or from their slumber.

"Zoey has been kidnapped by the Darklighters. I need a group of people to go with us to get her back."

"If we go up there we will risk being killed." One beast speaks up.

"We can't have the risk of our species being killed off!" Another speaks up.

"If Zoey is killed then our race will cease to exist!" Celestro says. "She has the true gene and she hasn't spawned yet."

Silent are the beasts as they look around at each other. Damien's eyes fill with anger and tears.

"Please! You must come and help us! Help her! For the sake of your race and..for the sake of my heart!"

"Why should we help a Darklighter who wants her killed anyway?"

"Because..I have turned away from that path when my heart yearned for her."

Celestro's eyes fill with jealousy as he hears those words come from his mouth.

"This is not possible!" He exclaims. "You cannot love her?"

"And why is that?"

"Because I love her and she loves me!"

Selena becomes agitated as she yells, "Give it a rest, Celestro! Zoey does not love you so face it! Listen!" She turns her focus towards the beats. "Your true leader! The one you have helped protect and has protected you is in the hands of the enemy! You know they will her! Why not fight? Fight for the one who has fought for you!"

The beasts roar as some turn back to their human self.

"Very well." One speaks up. "We will fight for everything. We packs of mutts must stick together."

Roars echo through the sewer as Leen stands outside waiting for them with a pack of rebellious vampires and lycans. Damien and Selena walk out with the pack of mutts behind them. Damien and Selena stop as they look at his army.

"Thanks for helping, Leen." Damien says.

"I'm always here to run with the rebels to where they want."

Selena smiles as Leen's big brown eyes rest on her and a wink to let her know he cares.

"Lets go get back what rightfully belongs to us!" Damien shouts as they all head in a pack to where the mansion rests.


End file.
